


A Love of Our Own

by HecatesVessel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bands, F/F, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Music, Polyamory, Supernatural - Freeform, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesVessel/pseuds/HecatesVessel
Summary: Y/N is living her best life working for Stone Sour lead singer Corey Taylor when she meets Jensen and Danneel Ackles at a Vegas festival. The couple is full of surprises and stun Y/N almost daily, so how will the three grow as they discover this new kind of relationship?
Relationships: Danneel Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Goddamnit, Johnny! I told you in rehearsals that we can’t cross the cables!” It has always astounded me that these guys, who’ve been part of the touring circuit longer than I’ve been out of the military, absolutely cannot get their shit together. No wonder Corey has me organizing this shit. I met Corey around September 2021 after I moved back to Las Vegas. Obviously, I’d been a fan for a while and it always made him and his wife Alicia proud that I was able to recognize them in Bocca Park. If I was being honest, I was more hyped to meet Alicia due to her mini docuseries about her group “Cherry Bombs”. She found this all out and my extreme admiration for their look and prop design along with their choreography about 30 minutes into the conversation. Alicia found me enduring and Corey thought I was a cool kid (I was 27, but hey if he wants to label himself old I ain’t stopping him and his goofy ass), so they kept me around as an assistant since I was fresh out of cosmetology school.  
  
Anyways, Corey put me in charge of stage set up between sets and these idiot stage hands paired with the Vegas heat were driving up the wall. Running around stage left, redoing the cables, Corey gave me the hand sign of “we good?”. Giving him a thumbs down then two fingers he nods, but leads the rest of Stone Sour on stage. ‘What is he doing? I told him two more minutes…’ Honestly it was odd for Corey to just walk on stage then wait on me to scamper off, but I left it alone. The sound of the crowd drowned out the sounds of the band for the most part. That is until Jim started playing a random rift on his guitar. Completely confused, I turned with ‘WTF’ practically written on my face, only to see Corey smirking at me. ‘Son of a bitch, I know that look...what’s he planning?’ Staying bent over, not giving a shit that the crowd has a splendid view of my derrière in my cutest tattered shorts, I just stare at Corey as he speaks to the crowd.  
“LAAAAAAAAS VEEGAAAAAAAAAS!!!! ARE. YOU. READY?” The sea of people go wild. “GOOD!!! I’ve got a suuuurpriiiiiise for you!!!!” Panic. Now I panic. ‘GODDAMNIT COREY I TOLD YOU I”M NOT READY!!!!’ “This lady over here,” gesturing to me, “has one hell of a voice. Now, my band mates, Alicia, and I all agree that she could rival Miss Janis Joplin. HOWEVER, AN ASSHAT OF AN EX SHE WAS MARRIED TO TOLD HER SHE AINT GOOD ENOUGH. AND. SHE. STILL. BELIEVES. IT!!” A mass of “boos” are thrown towards us and Corey waits for it to quiet down before he continues. “Y/N has been working for us Taylor’s and the bands for the past two and a half years and I think its more than time for some recognition.” If the heat didn’t already have me looking like a tomato, my blushing would be obvious. I can’t sweat more than I already am so I’m covered in that department, but knowing I have to get the nerves out, I start jumping around before I walk over to the boss man. As I’m making my way, he pulls out his phone and shoots off a quick text before tossing me a mic when I’m five feet away. With a quick catch and flip of it I take a deep breath and look into the faces staring back at me.  
  
“You know what song I already wanna do, right?” Glancing at my boss, who’s smirking like the little shit he is, the band erupts into the beginnings of my preferred version of this song. Corey and I both start humming “Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm” for a few bars before he takes back up and my Janis Joplin/lzzy Hale tones start belting out. “I'm gonna need someone to help me, I’m gonna need somebody’s hand, I’m gonna need someone to hold me down, I’m going to need someone to care.” With the next line, I start swaying my hips sway, “I’m gonna writhe and shake my body, I’ll start pullin out my hair, I’m gonna cover myself with the ashes of you, and nobody’s gonna give a damn!” I pause and take a deep breath, smirking all the while. I drop my hand to my side as my face portrays my favorite actors stage composure, brooding and sassy. Quickly, I fold over and shout the next lyrics, “SON OF A BITCH! Give me a drink, one more night, this cant be me. Son of a bitch! If I cant get clean I’ll drink my life away!” Cheers erupted as my voice that’s bigger than my body rang through the speakers.  
“Now for seventeen year I’ve been throwing ‘em back, seventeen more will bury me, And somebody please just tie me down, Or somebody please just get me a goddamn DRINK!” As I go through the song, the growth in my confidence is visible; my average height, kinda petit frame stomps across the stage to the beat. Swaying and bouncing on my toes, the legs I’ve made strong carry me effortlessly. However, a faint, “She’s not what I paid to see,” from the front two rows makes its way to me as I see something being thrown at me. Reacting instinctively, I jump back and spin kick whatever it is with the lower part of my right calf precisely and directly back at the provider of the water bottle. Surprised at myself for not skipping a beat I continue to finish the song as Corey just stands there even more surprised than I.  
  
Once the last notes leave the subs, I single out the offender and security makes their way to him as I confront him. “We do not stand for that shit. Not in this house. I promised myself not another fucking person will ever hurt me again and you got another thing coming. Stone Sour is my goddamn family and so are the fans. I’ll be damned if you hurt me or anyone else here. I learned this shit from the Supernatural family and this one is just the same. If you don’t like shit you WILL get the fuck outta this house!” During my speech the entire band lines up on either side of me while the fans start screaming in agreement. Corey pats my back and kisses the top of my head before he says only loud enough for us and the rest of the band, “We’re proud of ya, Jess. You’ve come along way from when we’ve met and all of us can’t begin to tell you how happy we are to watch you grow out of the small space you thought you deserved. Sooooooo-,” Corey paused and brought his mic back up and began again, “How many of the Supernatural family is here with us today?!” There was a roar, but I was way passed confused and just staring at him dumbfounded. “Well, this will also be a treat for y’all then, too! YO BUD, YA WANNA COME OUT ALREADY?!” Knowing I’m llooking like a fucking anime character cuz of how wide my eyes are, I refuse to turn around as the roaring turned into straight up screaming.  
  
“I’ve performed that song at multiple times at many a convention, but I gotta say, that was the best damned performance I’ve ever seen. Almost like Joplin reincarnated.” Apparently I was wrong, I can still blush even in 119 degree heat. And a certain southerner was making good work doing it. ‘Whelp, I can die happy now. Jensen Ackles heard me sing live and loved. OH MY GOD I’M WEARING SHORTS, I’M SWEA-I SWEATED THROUGH MY WHITE LOOSE TANK AND HE CA- While mid panic I feel a new arm around my shoulders and I suddenly feel like a dwarf. My hands rush to my face as I try to suffocate myself so I don’t squeal like the bashful mouse that I am. Barely realizing that he’s leaning down and close to my ear, I’m not prepared for his breath on my ear, “I gotta say, that stunt you pulled while in those little shorts...bold move. You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention. And Danneel’s.” ‘Is it possible to die from too much adrenaline? Or orgasm? Oh look, I need to change my pants….Y/N, we’ll never admit you soaked through your pants on stage, ok?’


	2. Chapter 2

A squeeze to my shoulder brought me out of my inner crisis, causing my eyes to look up at Jensen Ackles, the little shit, who was completely eating up my panic. ‘Well someone is feeling peachy.’ Deciding that it was enough of that shit eating grin, my hand snuck up to his side and pinched lightly, which caused an unexpected giggle to come from him. ‘Did-did he jus-‘ Apparently, he was on a mission to keep me dazed and confused, pulling me into a tight hug. Well, it WAS a hug, since I hugged back, but he wasn’t...flat all the way down. This couldn’t possibly be happening; Jensen Ackles was not only hugging me, but clueing me in that he was incredibly turned on by my performance. “Toldja Hun, you got our attention,” his deep reverberating tone sounded in my ear again before he let me go.  
  
“Y/N, get outta here. Go have fun and enjoy your-,” Corey kept talking as I got a text. Pulling my phone out real quick I check it only to see that the owner of the MMA dojo I go to has my new gear in. ‘Oh this’ll be fun,’ I think as I start planning what to do for the rest of the day. “Copy that, Boss Man!” Hurriedly, I let go of Jensen to hug Corey then motion for Jensen to follow me off stage, feeling his eyes on my ass. Once we’re behind the curtains, I turn on the ball of my foot and stare up at him. “So do you mind if I shower real quick? There’s a locker room here and I really don’t want to be wearing 2 hours of show around town.” Smiling as sickeningly sweet as I possibly manage, I give him little prayer hands as if I really do need his permission to go wash off sweat and grime. Seemingly caught off guard, he gives a little smile and nods. “Go ahead Sweetheart, we’re not leaving without you.” The gleam in his eye and the crinkles from his smirk were definitely hitting in places that haven’t been touched in….three years? ‘God it’s been TOO long,’ I thought, but it seems I said it aloud so I turned without acknowledging it and practically ran in my leather, heeled booties. Thankfully, I had the forethought of putting my duffle, with shower stuff and a change of clothes, in said locker room when we got here at 0630 this morning. Military life had made me accustomed to five minute showers, but trust me when I say that I can get everything washed and scrubbed in that time. I never skip by on hygiene and I had more than enough reason to not skip now. A simple in and out, ok it was more like 10 minutes in the shower, but come on! It was Jensen and I needed something to keep the adrenaline going. Climbing out I heard someone in a toilet stall from the changing area, but again I had no issue being naked in a changing room due to military. However, as I was pulling new jean shorts up my thighs, I was awarded with a pleased hum that I was not expecting. ‘Please don’t, be please be, who I think it is…,’ I pleaded while I stood straight with the shorts stuck beneath the curve of my ass. “You definitely look better here than on stage, but I may be a little biased.” Yup it was Danneel, who was unabashedly staring at me. Me as in still don’t have my shorts up all of the way, I don’t have my bra on yet, and my back is to her. Realizing the opportunity, I start bouncing slightly and pulling up to get the shorts on, emphasizing the jiggle in my cheeks as I watched her pull her lip between her teeth oh so sensually as her gaze stayed locked on where I wanted her to stare. ‘I don’t know which god is gifting me right now, but please do not let this be the end of it.’ My thoughts ran around with the fantasies I’ve had of them for years as I pull on my bra and turning to her just after it went over my nipples. Her eyes were definitely following my every move and I couldn’t be more ecstatic. Wanting to get out of here with her and her husband, I pull on my favorite cut up t-shirt and threw on some masquera and lip gloss before I approached her. “So, I’ve been told, since I’ve been on good behavior for about three years, Corey set this up?” The twitch of her lip when I said good behavior gave me all of the information I need to know with how she was literally watching me a few minutes prior. “Mhmm, Corey gave us all the details of how big a fan you were of ‘Supernatural’ and wanted to surprise you. He also wanted a reason to invite us out here. Although, we have told him to just ask us,” I was so eating up how she was looking at me. Sweet and like I was her next meal. ‘There’s no possible way this is going to go that way, but I’ll be damned if I let this slide.’ Slipping on my Chuck’s, I grab my bag and link my arm through hers, winking at her as we make our way out so she can lead us to Jensen. ‘What do ya know we’re the same height,’ I think as we talk, fully enjoying her laughter and snarky remarks. The conversation is beyond easy and playful, and I say playful because I don’t want to assume she is flirting with me.  
  
Eventually we find Jensen, who’s more than pleased to see his wife and I in shorts and showing skin. Pulling them towards the exit, I ask if they rented a car. “No, we ubered from the hotel,” Danneel says, but Jensen's eye is caught by my smirk. “Well it’s y’all’s luck day then, you get to meet Roxy,” the singsong tone of my voice made Danneel’s eyebrow quirk up. “And who might she be?” Jensen questioned. He didn’t get a reply as we walked upon my deep cherry red 1969 Ford Mustang big block convertible. The vinyl and interior were creamy white, a stark contrast to the cherry red and she still had her chrome pieces. “Oh my god she’s beautiful!” Danneel squealed at my car! Jensen was checking out Roxy like a piece of meat and whistled like one of those old cartoon wolves. So much pride rolled through me as I threw my bag in the trunk and got in the drivers side. I had to lean over the bench seat to unlock his door and he was in while I bent over to the back seat and unlocked the back for Danneel. “Well, if that ain’t a sight,” rolled off his tongue as I looked back with my knees on my seat and ass in the air to which he was staring at. ‘WHY ARE THEY MAKING IT OBVIOUS THEY’RE CHECKING ME OUT??’ I think as I wink at him and flip back around. “Oh but she purrs so much better,” I quip as I turn her ignition, but I do hear an “I doubt that” from the back before the rumble of the engine drowned her out. “Alright, I gotta pick up some gear at the dojo that just came in, so we gotta stop there first, but after that I’m all yours.”  
  
When we got to the dojo, I realized that I shouldn’t have said ‘I’m all yours’ because as soon as we walk in, Mr. Sex-on-a-stick decided he wanted to see me spar. ‘How could that possibly be sexy,’ I ask myself. Maybe it's because they found my little kick move on stage hot or that its me fighting? The world may never know. I finish gearing up after changing yet again just contemplating all of this. They’re obviously attracted to me, but even though I’ve done poly-relationships with other couples before, I’m overly surprised that it seemed like they were interested. They also were anything but subtle, openly flirting with me in front of each other or even ganging up and bombarding me with compliments. Shaking my head, I get out all of the overthinking pollution and head back into the sparring area. I don’t look at either of them while I get into the right head space, my sparring partner a more green member of this place. She does need more time in the ring so why not help her out to get more experience?  
  
Jumping onto the ropes from a stand still, then up and over, I land and roll my shoulders. There wasn’t much stretching needed today since I’ve been lifting and moving shit since the crack of dawn so I rolled my shoulders and neck before I picked my stance, ready. My right side angled towards the greenie, feet shoulder width apart, I bring my fists and elbows in close and drop my shoulders as I roll onto the balls of my feet. I could feel them watching me, but my focus was on Greenie across from me. Her stance was too wide, her left shoulder is up too high, and she’s resting back on her heels. ‘She’s leaving herself open on her right. Gonna have to teach her yet again.’ The thought flies away quick as I go in for the first move; I shoot forward, feigning a slap to her left hand with my right. She goes to push my right out of the way with her right, leaving open the right side of her abdomen. Seeing this, I grab her right elbow with my left hand and shift my weight to bring my knee in between the bottom of her ribs and the top of her right hip bone. She sucks in a deep breath, not recovering fast enough to grab my right wrist that replaces my left and grabs her wrist to move it under and up behind her back. I have her in a hold where if I push her arm up and forward, her shoulder will be dislocated to which she’s aware and she taps out. “Ortega, when I come in again we’re going over your stances again. It was just sad how easy it was to throw you off,” I offer her as criticism before I turn to Jensen and Danneel. Danneel is smiling widely, obviously impressed, but Jensen however, is pursing his lips like he wishes there was more of a fight. “There a problem, Mr. Ackles?” I put as much snark as I can in that as he quirks an eyebrow at me. “I feel like you could’ve had more of a fight. Seemed too easy,” he contemplates something as he basically insults me. Before I can say anything, he turns to the owner and asks for a set of training gear and sparring shorts. Both Danneel and I look to each other floored as he makes his way back to the changing rooms. “You ok with me putting your husband on his ass?” I’m unable to hold the words back, but it doesn’t look like she’s mad at my phrasing. “Although, this isn’t how I imagined it, seeing him knocked down a peg by you would be a pleasure.” There was almost a sing song tone in her voice accompanied by a gleam in her eye. ‘Ok definitely not against the idea of me on top of her husband. Duly noted.’ I’m torn from my thoughts as Jensen walks out shirtless in short and all of the sudden my mouth is dry.  
  
“Ok big guy, what’s your big idea?” This can only go one way and I pray I’m on the same track as him. “I take lessons and have for years for stunt fighting. I wanna see what you got and I don’t want you to hold back,” is all he says and confidently I might add. Hitching an eyebrow at him I shoot back, “Just for your information, I've got permission from your lovely wife to put you on your cute ass,” unable to stop my smirk before dropping it as he slides under the ropes and into the ring. I got with the same stance as before and he mirrors me, angling his left to my right and vice versa. This is where being a southpaw comes in handy. I wait for him to make a move, but go first since he’s not moving. I go in with a kick to his right side, which he catches with his right arm. I duck under his left and throw m weight into him to throw him off balance. It works and we land on the mat, me on top of him. And, oh boy, I FEEL him. He sees a drop in my focus, biting his lip then doing that tongue thing that makes me all tingly, then tries to pull my arm over his head to the mat there. He’s unsuccessful because as his arm is pulling mine up, I throttle forward, turning and sliding as my left leg goes behind his shoulder and swings to pin his shoulders and neck back as my right holds over his chest while I have a hold of his right wrist in my hands. I tense my body and look at him from the side of my left thigh that’s over his throat, “That all you got, Daddy?” The name makes his eyes go wide and dark, his breathing becomes labored while he tries to get out of my grasp. I hear Danneel whistle and holler for me and Jensen taps out, but once we’re separated he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, heading towards the changing rooms. “You haven’t seen nothing yet, Babygirl.” I can literally hear the smirk in his voice as he feels me shiver, pulling my shins closer to him so I can feel his hard on with my tapped up feet. I blush and look up to see Danneel still sitting where she was when we started, but when she sees my face, she shifts and see her bite her lip again. God do I want to bite it. All of this is making it painfully clear I’m not reading into it too much, so just what the hell am I getting myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

‘I’ve never been happier that the men’s and women’s changing rooms close together’ briefly flew across my mind as a cold sensation hit the tops of my sweat sheened hamstrings. He pressed me against the wall between the separated rooms. Freely, I gasped with my fists curling into the sides of his training shorts (basically track shorts...Jensen had some great thighs…) as strong, calloused fingers spread and gripped either inked thigh at the juncture of my thigh and knee. ‘So that’s how it’s going to be…’ breathing deeply yet as quietly as I can to negate a sigh, my foot slowly travels over the bulge while my toes flex and press harder and relax, massaging him tentatively. The action causes his hands to squeeze my lower thigh and he purposely collapses his locked knees slightly, giving me friction on my heated core from the cold, small tiled wall as his weight shifts down. ‘Thank god this place is mostly deserted…’ I pull my hair out of the hair tie it was in, caramel beachy waves cascading around my head to the bottoms of his calves. With my head level just above the small of his back, I lick down his spine and catch some skin between my teeth. The bite I wanted to leave was short lived as his hands kept pressure, but moved higher. Inching slowly, blunt nails drew risen lines into my colorful flesh making me shudder. The higher his palms went, the harder my toes pressed up and down his length, giving me a shiver I was looking for from him. I knew he was at the point where he had a decision to make, stop and relieve himself in the shower or continue and have Danneel miss out. He chose the former, painfully slow he pulled me back over his shoulder; hands snaking over my muscled curves as I watched him prop a knee on the wall. Straightening myself up right long before needed, I watched his eyes take me in as my body leisurely slid down the wall. I let his grip take control of his need to explore, mine resting on the top of my wild mane. Delight blossomed inside of my chest as I saw his emerald orbs flicker everywhere along my body before trailing up to seek out my warm whiskey irises that were waiting. Tongues darted out between both our lips, his brushing under the top teeth and up to wet his upper lip as mine went out slightly before pulling back and dragging my bottom lip between my teeth. Apparently, we both have a thing for tongues. Finally, my weight settles and I’m not on the floor; I’m straddling his thigh that’s propped on the wall, giving me pressure I can’t benefit from. It was completely unfair, my eyes roll back and disappear as my teeth bite the lip harder in frustration. Opening my eyes while I take a breath to steel myself, I see we’re nose to nose and barely less than an inch apart. Refusing to move or try to take control, we both stay still like we’re at a stalemate. He moves first.

“I’ve never been more angry at myself for holding back,” is all he says as he drops his knee and sets me back on planet earth. Breaking eye contact is an impossible act at this point, so I watch him as I lean on the wall for support as I make my way into the women’s changing area and disappear. But not before I see a flushed, sexed out looking Danneel from the corner of my eye.

Every nerve in my body is alive like a wire as I change back into the clothes I walked in with. A small part of me wishes for Danneel to appear like she did at the festival, but I’m on the brink of no return and it looked like she was in the same mind space. I barely realize that I’m changed with my new gear packed until I’m almost out of the doorway. Depression can be a bitch like that sometimes, but its gone immediately as I’m rushed by Danneel, who snakes her hands around my waist and moves in to drag her lips across my jaw. ‘Would you look at that, she gets affection envy.’ This causes me to smirk before returning the gesture and, but dragging my teeth along her jaw instead. An oh so sweet sigh dances into my ear before I release my hug, though I still keep an arm around her waist and hers on mine. 

We walk out together, Jensen still letting out pent up energy we assumed, and put my gear in the car. “Shotgun?” I ask, wanting her to get a turn up front so I can ease her need to play with her new so to speak. A brilliant, playful smile lit up her face as she hurried in. The absolute first thing she did was lay her feet across my lap so she could just look at me and still have physical contact. ‘She’s too fucking cute damnit,’ is all I can think as I turn over Roxy and my hand immediately goes to draw light touches on her calf like its the most natural thing in the world, like we’ve been doing this for years. We just sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other before Jensen startles us a little when he opens the back door and grumbles that he’s too big to be in the backseat. “Awww, Daddy, you’re a big boy, but Momma needs some attention, too,” the words flew freely from my mouth as I smirk back at him in the rear view mirror, not that I was going to stop them. And neither did she if the small moan was any indicator. 

“So where are we off to,” Jay questioned, leaning forward into the front seat to see just what attention Dee was getting. Which escalated from light touches to rubbing her calves. “The Yard House that’s next to the High Roller. Great food and atmosphere. We can walk the strip, too if y’all want to.” They both nod in agreement and we set off. Like anywhere in Las Vegas, it took about half an hour to get there, construction included. I get us parked about two blocks from the restaurant and I’m hung on by them as we make our way there, sunglasses not only protecting us from the devil of the Vegas sun. Thankfully, I had the forethought to call on the way and ask for an inconspicuous table so we’re seated quickly. With an order of a pale ale, a house draft, and a cider on the way Dee took it upon herself to start conversation. 

“So, like every other textbook first date, I gotta ask where you grew up. So?” Rolling my eyes, I smile and offer a simple, “Here.” In sync, they both tilted their head and I started laughing. “I grew up here in Las Vegas.” Jay was honestly surprised while Dee was amazed. “Really? How was that?” I’ve always gotten that question, no one ever really thinks of families actually living and growing up here. “Definitely different. There’s slot machines everywhere, and by that I mean they’re in gas stations and grocery stores. It’s definitely not as welcoming as in Texas so keeping your head down instead of smiling politely at strangers will keep you from either getting your ass kicked or someone shouting at you. It’s always dry, not that I mind that anymore since living in really humid climates causes me to get bronchitis twice a year every year. Almost everywhere serves alcohol and you can buy it almost anywhere. There’s definitely a lot of crime here, but it’s also a melting pot of culture.” I was amazed that neither of them even tried to interrupt me as I spoke, I didn't have to talk over either of them and it honestly surprised me as they listened intently. I smiled at them as they asked more questions like what kind of tattoos I had and what I did after high school. 

Our food and drinks came as the conversation went back and forth, all of it easy and light. I’d kept some things left out, not wanting to throw the negative part of my military experience in or the other bad things. I didn’t want to break this little fairytale bubble just yet. I was enjoying the laughter and playful banter too much to risk the silence and possible pity that came with that part of me. And it stayed that way throughout dinner and past desert. The bill came, Jay insisted on paying, and I excused myself to the restroom. On the way I waved hi to the bartender, my good friend Tony, and washed my hands quickly when I was done. When I stepped out of the restroom, there was a swarm of ladies waiting and I knew it was obviously for me. 

“Hey, you’re the chick that was sitting with Jensen and Danneel, right?” All of them stared at me as Barbie questioned me. “Who wants to know,” not ready for the group of Kardashian wannabes to step on my parade, I chose the ‘I owe you nothing’ path instead of the ‘convenient, complacent woman’ approach. “Uhhhh...just some fans…” was the response I got from her, which made me happy since I could easily guide them away from my dates that were awaiting me. “Fortunately, they’re on vacation visiting me, but we’d like if we were left alone.” Deeming that an appropriate, yet polite answer I turned to leave without another word. However, one Tits-for-brains decided to grab my arm and chose a harsh tone, “Bitch, I don’t think you understand that those of us who were handed goddamn everything and got lucky enough to be able to be friends with them, this is going to be our only chance to ever talk to them. So if you don’t fucking mind, you’re going to introduce us.” My entire body shifts back to her, my face looking beyond threatening. “I should have you kicked out on principle alone, but since I was in a good mood and still will be when I spend the rest of the night with those two who have saved me in more ways than I’ll ever fucking admit to anyone like any of y’all, I’ll explain this slowly. This is Jensen’s first vacation with Danneel since before his last major motion picture. They came to see me, and me alone. They made a valiant effort to be left alone, but also enjoy the thrills of Las Vegas. Now, they will not be seeing anyone and they will not be interrupted in their time with me,” I kept my composure together as long as I could, but the last sentence was all growls and grit. Even though part of it was a lie, every word was believable. Turning around I tossed my elbow and threw her grip back to her side. “Oh, and think twice the next time you want to grab someone. You never know who’s a veteran.” With that I left them and the anger behind as I saw those two beautiful people looking at me all concerned. 

Jay searched my face in case something was wrong, but all he got was a smile and a hand cupping his cheek while Dee took up residence on my side and kissed my temple. Watching him, his eyes dart behind me as the sound of footsteps approached then stopped. His reaction was enough to keep the crazed fans away before I gained his attention back with a rub from my thumb along his jaw. “Ever see a three hundred sixty degree view of Las Vegas?” My playful tone was enough to get the corner of his mouth to twitch as he did tongue thing. “No, I can't say that I have.” Excited, I dragged them out and down the way to the High Roller.


End file.
